Fraudulent Lust
by HawkRider
Summary: Late birthday fic for Agent-Red-Duck. An attempt of Fraud to get Volt into his bed. Explorers of Light, character spoilers. One-sided Banette/Shinx.


**A late Happy Birthday to you! Sorry, but when I was going to publish this BEFORE I went on holiday, but unfortunately my computer powered out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Please note that this is in my PMD universe.  
**

* * *

"BOREDOM!" Anger and Fear sang at the same time as the entered the room we, unfortunately, had to share.

"Shut it. I'm thinking..." I was sat in one of the nests they called beds at the Guild. I'd taken some of the other two's nests as well to make it nicer (and more suitable for two) the moment we'd arrived.

And yet I still couldn't get him to join me.

"Just give up on that Volt." I feigned attention to what Fear was saying. "He's WAY beneath you.""

"Um... he once asked us he was so desperate..." Anger tried to whisper.

I grinned the typical grin of Banettes as Fear smack the Ninjask with his grimy arms.

"Misery wants you." The Grimer offered. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Too easy. Volt's a challenge."

"If you say so Vincent..." Anger dumbly replied, earning a facepalm from the other. _I need to ask Misery why we have these imbeciles in our team..._

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked visciously before turning away, listening as Anger began to count.

* * *

_I want him_.

That was the one thought on my mind when I woke. The only one. Man I wanted him...

Not only is there how good looking he is, but there's also the fact that I've never had I Shinx before. Sure, a few Luxios and even a Luxray once, but never a Shinx. And there he was, so innocent and so begging for it.

There was just one little problem. His guards.

The Riolu, Treeko and Charmander he seemed to always be with made it so difficult. Especially the Treeko. It was like he knew when I tried to get close to Volt. And I think you know how I mean...

I think he's mostly jealous of Volt though. After all, who wouldn't want to share my bed?

* * *

"Ember!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Foresight..."

The burning embers and flying seeds hit in mid air, combining into a burning barrage of seeds.

Meanwhile, I could feel Kellyn's attack working, studying me. I braced myself. _I just had to start this fight, didn't I?_

That's when the fused attacks hit me. And stunned me. I couldn't move.

"Metal Claw!"

"Pound!" _Normally I'd make fun of this..._

"Force Palm..." _Why does he always say it like that?_

My first thought after that was '_why do they keep getting bigger?'_ Then it hit me.

I went flying, and it seemed even Lady Luck was infatuated as I landed right next to where the little Shinx was. Despite the painful landing, I grinned.

"Are you all right?" Initially there was panic in the voice, but he calmed down quickly. I guess it's because he realised it was me.

_That convinced I can't get hurt, huh?_"I'm fine." I replied dismissively, despite the fact that I had a bruise the size of a Mamoswine on my chest. _Oh, that takes me back..._

"Let me guess, Kellyn and the others?"_  
_

"Yeah..." I played hurt, trying for the sympathy vote. I faked a really good wince as I stood.

"Well, I'm gonna go see that Chinchou back at the Guild... What's her name..."

"Aqua?"

"That's it!" I answered as if I actually cared, but I wouldn't even go and see her. I'd just grab an Oran Berry from Anger's bag. "How would you like to play nurse?"

"Sorry, but I'll pass."

_AGAIN!_

I hadn't forgotten anything! I was near soaked in my Odd Incense and I'd gone for what I'd thought was the right style of flirting. I'd even actually gotten hurt to boot. I winced, this time for real. "Can you help me back at least?"

"All right." He smiled that innocent smile that I really wanted and let me lean on him, guiding me back.

At the crossroads, I grabbed him without any warning and dragged him off the road, covering his mouth before he could shout.

"If you wont let me have you..." I was interrupted by him yelling something heavily muffled by my hand, then felt what must have been thousands of volts of electricity run through me from his Thundershock attack.

Mentally slapped myself. Physically I collapsed, with only enough time to think '_how could you...'_ before I hit the ground, unconscious.


End file.
